


Shock

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi domming from the bottom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Dom!Akaashi, Dom/sub, Electricity, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Sub!Kenma, kenma is a brat, kenma subbing from the top, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Akaashi allows Kenma to explore a kink of his and take control for a while.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend gave me this idea for this kinky one shot~

“What if I tie it too tight.”

 

“I’ll tell you.”

 

“What if I accidentally hurt you.”

 

“Kenma, you aren’t going to hurt me,” Akaashi told his boyfriend as a rope was twisted and knotted, holding his arms behind his back.  It really didn’t hurt, if he really wanted to he could probably pull his hands free, but he wasn’t going to push the older any further with that.  He could see the discomfort in his eyes.  “If you don’t want to do it, I can have Koutorou or Tetsurou do it later, I just thought I’d let you have some control today,” his eyes traveled, watching Kenma move around the room, holding a wand in his hand.

 

“I want to try, for you,” Kenma muttered taking off his sweatshirt as well as kicking off his sweatpants and boxers.  He never was one to act sexual, unless he was ordered too, he didn’t care.  

 

“Don’t forget the lube,” the younger nodded towards the nightstand, hearing a small snort and a “I’m not.”  He didn’t figured he would, it’d hurt without it.  “Are you going to prep yourself before or after this fun?”  

 

“I haven’t decided if I want to be fucked fully yet,” the blond responded as he climbed onto the bed, his cock only half hard.

 

Akaashi started, frowning.  “Really, Kenma, it’s fine if you’re not into it, I’m not ordering you to do this, just say you don’t want to and we’ll stop,” he pressed, really not wanting his boyfriend to feel bad after this.

 

“I want to.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

With that the tied up male’s breath hitched as the end of the wand was pressed against his thigh, feeling a short, sharp shock causing his hips to buck up, his cock slowly coming to life.  Grey eyes meeting gold curious ones.  He could almost see a hint of amusement from his boyfriend.  He was going to speak up about it before he was shocked on his hip bone.  “Ah,” he gasped, maybe it was a bad idea to give the wand to Kenma.  He felt the tip of the wand trail over his body, stopping just below his belly button.  Another shock, his toes curling.  He didn’t know why this felt so good, why he was enjoying it so much.  

 

“Does it really feel good?” Kenma asked looking down at his boyfriend, tracing the wand up, circling his right nipple.

 

“It feels, ah” Akaashi moaned his back arching when the wand shocked his nipple.  “It feels amazing,” he finished, back arching again as the shocking continued, his cock straining.  He nearly whined when the wand left his body.  He watched Kenma, noticing the other’s cock was harder than when they first started, that eased his worry a little bit that Kenma wasn’t pushing himself to please him.  

 

He leaned his head back, tugging at the rope around his wrist, feeling it loosen some more.  He didn’t really like being restraint, he liked to be able to take back control if needed.  His eyes widened feeling the wand press just under his balls, looking down his eyes met his boyfriends.  His breath halting, waiting.  He wasn’t prepared for the shock, he wasn’t prepared for the pleasure.  “Ah!” he yelled his back arching off the bed, his eyes rolling back as the shocks continued before stopping suddenly.  He panted, his chest rising and falling.  Kenma barely gave him anytime to rest before turning the wand back on.  

 

It was good, it felt so good.  His toes curled as he was inched closer and closer to the edge of falling over.  He didn’t realize his eyes were closed until he was snapping them open when a hand held his tightly on his cock, denying him the orgasim he seeked.  

 

No.

 

That wasn’t going to fly.

 

Akaashi growled moving his legs, pushing Kenma off of him to the side of the bed.  He pulled his hands free from the rope, quickly grabbing his boyfriend before he could flea from the bed.  They wrestled around before Akaashi trapped the smaller one under him, glaring down, noticing Kenma’s face held a hint of fear.  “You know I don’t like being denied of pleasure,” his voice hard, moving both of the male’s wrist into one hand, trailing his now free hand to his face, holding his cheek gently.  “You always are such a brat when in control, maybe I should buy you a collar what says that, then at parties everyone would know you’re a brat, what should be punished,” he spoke slow, voice deep and strong, he felt Kenma shiver at the words, the look of fear, replaced with something more hot.

 

“Do you think you deserve to be fucked?  Do you deserve to feel my cock after what you did?” He asked, not expecting an answer as he trailed his thumb over to his boyfriend’s lips, tracing around them, watching as he parted his lips, allowing him to dip his thumb inside.  “I’m going to fuck you hard,” he growled removing his hands.  “Hands and knees.”

 

Akaashi got off of Kenma, watching him move until he was in the correct position.  He hummed reaching over to the forgotten lube bottle picking it.  “Are you okay with this?  Are you comfortable?” he asked pouring the lube onto his fingers.

 

“I’m fine,” the faux blond responded, keeping still.

 

“Good boy,” Akaashi praised, rubbing his clean hand up and down his lower back, bringing up two lubed fingers.  “Tell me if it’s too rough,” he heard his boyfriend snort, nothing could be rougher than Kuroo and Bokuto fucking him.  With that he shoved two fingers into Kenma’s ass, not giving him a chance to adjust as he thrusted them in and out fast, twisting his fingers every so often.  He added a third, smirking hearing the small, trying to be muted whimpers.  He angled his fingers hitting Kenma’s prostate dead on once before pulling his finger’s free.  “You’re not being a brat anymore, you’re being so good for me,” he hummed, putting lube into his hand, stroking his cock, making sure it was slick enough, not wanting to harm his boyfriend.

 

He placed his hand on the small of Kenma’s back as he lined his cock up to his hole.  “So good,” he purred, his hand slowly moving up to the back of his boyfriend’s neck, pushing him down until his chest touched the bed, hips up high.  “Maybe we should let Tetsurou and Koutarou watch sometime, I think they would drool over this sight,” his voice low, hearing Kenma moan before pushing in the head of his cock.  He held there for a couple seconds before snapping his hips, hard, not giving the older a chance to adjust.  The tight heat enveloping his cock.

 

Akaashi was breathing hard, the hand on Kenma’s neck tightening, pressing him further into the mattress as he leaned over.  Changing the angel of his thrusts.  He wasn’t going to last long, already worked up from the electric shocks.  He had to find.  Ah.  He found it as Kenma’s loud moan’s were muffled by the bed sheets.  He could barely think straight from the pleasure fogging up his brain if his boyfriend could breath or not.  His breathing was heavy as he wrapped his free hand around to Kenma’s hard, leaking cock, stroking it.  Not paying attention to the shifting on the bed.  Not realizing a certain male had sneakily grabbed the wand left on the bed.

 

He nearly screamed as his vision turned white, as he cummed inside Kenma’s ass.  Feeling the electricity of the wand leave the inside of his thigh where the older could reach with it.  Tears almost escaping his eyes as he came down from his high, realizing he was holding his boyfriend’s neck way too tight.  “Sorry,” he breathed out releasing his neck, seeing the red, angry fingerprints what were going to bruise.  He moved his other hand out from under Kenma, realizing he had came too and slowly pulled out, watching him fall onto the bed, breathing heavily.

 

They made a mess of the bedsheets.  He should call Bokuto to go buy new ones, but he didn’t have the energy to as he fell onto the bed beside Kenma.  “You brat,” he breathed out as the faux blond turned towards him.  He gave a small smile moving his clean hand up, pushing the long hair out of his boyfriend’s face, frowning seeing the angry marks on his neck.  “Sorry...I know you don’t like being marked in places people can see.”

 

“It’s okay,” Kenma spoke tiredly, shifting slowly closer to Akaashi.  “I’ll just wear a scarf more.”

 

Akaashi smiled leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.  Feeling him kiss back.  “We should shower,” he breathed pulling back but was silenced by the older pulling him back in for some lazy kisses.

 

The shower could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept one-shot smut ideas/request, I'm trying to keep it bokuakakuroken.
> 
> but...if you want Kenma rarepair one-shots...I am always open...for that...
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
